The primary purpose of the proposed research is to evaluate a multi-component intervention designed to reduce conduct problems exhibited by children of battered women. Participants will be 180 families (mothers and children) who have sought refuge at a shelter for battered women, are in the process of setting up a residence independent of their violent partners, and have a child aged 4-7 years exhibiting aggressive/oppositional behavior. Families will be randomly assigned to either an intervention or comparison condition. The intervention will have two primary components: (1) teaching mothers child-management skills, and (2) providing mothers and children with social and instrumental support. Treatment will last for up to 8 months, with sessions conducted weekly in the families' homes. The comparison condition consists of existing services. All families will participate in an initial comprehensive assessment which will include measurements of child conduct problems, mothers' parenting skills, mothers' psychological distress, and mothers' social contacts. Initial assessments will take place as soon as possible following a family's departure from the shelter. Follow-up assessments will be conducted at 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20 months following the initial assessment.